harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Salazar Slytherin
(potomkowie) (potomkowie) (potomek) |bogin = nieznany |patronus = nieznany |animag = nie |praca = założyciel Hogwartu |przynależność = *Hogwart **Slytherin }} Salazar Slytherin — czarodziej, jeden z założycieli Hogwartu. Był wężousty, a godłem złożonego przez Slytherina domu był wąż. Slytherin jako dom ma też barwy: zielony i srebrny. Cechami faworyzowanymi przez Slytherina były pochodzenie z czarodziejskiej rodziny czystej krwi, ambicja, spryt, cwaniactwo i przebiegłość. Mieszkał w Anglii. Salazar Slytherin był kiedyś największym przyjacielem Godryka Gryffindora. Obaj byli największymi czarodziejami tamtych czasów (Rowena Ravenclaw i Helga Hufflepuff były czarodziejkami). W 905 roku (5 lat po założeniu Hogwartu) powstał konflikt między Slytherinem, a pozostałymi założycielami Hogwartu. Salazar domagał się większej selekcjii uczniów, chciał, żeby do Hogwartu chodzili tylko czarodzieje czystej krwi. Slytherin widząc, że nic nie poradzi na upór pozostałych założycieli porzucił Hogwart, jednak odchodząc stworzył Komnatę Tajemnic i umieścił w niej potwora - Bazyliszka. Do zielono-srebrnego domu nie trafiła nigdy żadna mugolaczka ani żaden mugolak. Talenty i zdolności thumb|left|Salazar Slytherin na portrecieSzczególnym talentem Salazara Slytherina było rozmawianie w mowie wężów, tzn. że był wężousty. To była rzadka umiejętność, więc każdy czarodziej, który miał taką samą zdolność, uznawany był przez swoje otoczenie za potomka Slytherina, chociaż w przynajmniej jednym przypadku wcale tak nie było (przypadek Harry'ego Pottera w 1992-93 roku). Znany był również z mistrzowskiego opanowania trudnej sztuki legilimencji. Salazar Slytherin był niezwykłym czarnoksiężnikiem, będącym jednym z założycieli Hogwartu, i jednym z czterech najpotężniejszych czarodziejów tamtych czasów. Hogwart zostal założony w X wieku. Na początku, Salazar był profesorem w szkole. Uczył wszystkiego, ale tylko podopiecznych swojego domu, jak każdy założyciel. Slytherin zasłynął także wyhodowaniem Bazyliszka, grozy z Komnaty Tajemnic, która objawiła się w 1942 i 1992 roku. Komnatę Tajemnic otworzyć mógł tylko prawowity dziedzić Salazara Slytherina. W obu przypadkach Komnatę otworzył Tom Marvolo Riddle, choć za drugim razem uczynił to za pomocą swojego dziennika rękami opętanej uczennicy, Ginny Weasley. Pamiątki po Salazarze thumb|183px|Salazar Slytherin ze swoim medalionem, późniejszym horkruksem Voldemorta.Medalion Slytherina wykonany był ze złota. Jego koperta wysadzana była zielonymi kamieniami szlachetnymi (prawdopodobnie szmaragdami) ułożonymi w kształt litery "S". Przekazywany z pokolenia na pokolenie trafił do rodziny Gaunt. Na początku XX w.Meropa Gaunt, rozpaczliwie potrzebując pieniędzy, nieświadoma gigantycznej wartości medalionu, sprzedała go Caractacusowi Burke, właścicielowi sklepu specjalizującemu się w magicznych przedmiotach o czarnoksięskich właściwościach. Stamtąd, za gigantyczną kwotę, trafił do bogatej czarownicy i kolekcjonerki Chefsiby Smith. Ta, nieświadoma ewentualnych konswkwencji, pokazała skarb Tomowi Riddle, który był według niej jedynie czarującym subiektem. Riddle, uznając medalion za swoje dziedzictwo, zabił Chefisbę przy następnej okazji i zabrał medalion Salazara oraz inny z jej skarbów - czarkę należącą kiedyś do Helgi Hufflepuff. Przedmioty te posłużyły potem do stworzenia dwóch z jego horkruksów. Medalion, przemieniony w horkruksa, został przez niego ukryty w nadmorskiej jaskini. Otoczony był wieloma zaklęciami, eliksirem wywołującym niepohamowaną rozpacz oraz strzeżony przez armię inferiusów. W 1979 roku Regulus Black, Śmierciożerca, który zdradził Czarnego Pana, podmienił medaliony. Horkruksa umieścił wśrod pamiątek rodu Black. W 1997 roku nieświadomi wymiany medalionu Albus Dumbledore i Harry Potter przybyli do jaskini, ale znaleźli jedynie bezwartościowy medalion podłożony wcześniej przez Blacka. Tymczasem Mundungus Fletcher po śmierci Syriusza Blacka okradł Grimmauld Place 12 - ich rodową siedzibę - i zabrał medalion. Skonfiskowała go Dolores Umbridge, a jej został on odebrany przez Harrego Pottera, Rona Weasleya i Hermionę Granger. Zamieniony w horkruksa medalion został zniszczony mieczem Godryka Gryffindora przez Rona Weasley'a. Historia Komnaty Tajemnic Jak głosi legenda Salazar Slytherin zbudował tajną komnatę znaną powszechnie jako Komnata Tajemnic. Miał ją stworzyć przed opuszczeniem Hogwartu z powodu konfliktu. W komnacie miał drzemać potwór, który gdy przyjdzie czas miał on oczyścić szkołę z uczniów nieczystej krwi. Komnata miała zostać otwarta gdy dziedzic Slytherina przyjdzie i ją otworzy budząc potwora. Pierwsze otwarcie Komnaty Tajemnic thumb|left|262px|Legendarna [[Komnata Tajemnic.]]Nastąpiło ono w 1942 roku, zginęła jedna dziewczyna - mugolaczka Marta. Wejście było w łazience dziewcząt. Dokonał tego Tom Marvolo Riddle, w latach szkolnych. Oskarżył jednak pewnego trzecioroczniaka, Rubeusa Hagrida i to jego tamtejszy dyrektor, Armando Dippet, wyrzucił ze szkoły i za poręczeniem Dumbledore'a, zatrudnił jako gajowego. Nikt nie podejrzewał Riddle'a ponieważ był wybitnym uczniem, a ponadto prefektem. Drugie otwarcie Drugie otwarcie nastąpithumb|Bazyliszekło w 1992 roku, a proces był taki sam: spetryfikowani uczniowie, mroczne napisy na ścianach itd. Napaści odbywały się wyłącznie na mugolaków, między innymi na Hermionę Granger, choć został zanotowany również atak na ducha - Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka. W 1993 do Komnaty Tajemnic została zabrana dziewczyna, nie mugolaczka, ale tak zwana zdrajczyni krwi - Ginny Weasley. Już prawie umierała, kiedy przyszedł Harry Potter i próbował ją uratować. Potter stoczył straszliwą walkę z Bazyliszkiem - ogromną bestią. Wcześniej jednak Harry'emu pomógł feniks Fawkes, który wydłubał oczy monstrum, dzięki czemu te zdane na instynkt było znacznie słabsze, a także pozbawione jednej ze swych głównych broni - morderczego wzroku. Tymczasem Harry Potter wyjął z Tiary Przydziału Miecz Gryffindora, zdołał zabić bazyliszka, i po dłuższej walce wygral i zniszczył już prawie żywego Toma Marvolo Riddle'a, dziedzica Slytherina, przekłuwając jego dziennik kłem bazyliszka. thumb|left|208px Opis fizyczny J. K. Rowling narysowała Slytherina jako wysokiego, smukłego czarodzieja o siwej brodzie i bladoszarych oczach. Nosił czarne szaty. Ciekawostki *thumb|212px|Salazar na karcieSalazar pojawil się w czerwcu 2007 roku w Wizard of the Month *W książce posąg Slytherina jest cały, a w filmie to tylko popiersie *W filmie Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic portret Slytherina wisi w gabinecie dyrektora, chociaż Salazar tak naprawdę nigdy nim nie był. *Zarówno rysunek z kart z Czekoladowych Żab, jak i z Wizard of the Month przedstawia Salazara z długimi palcami. *Salazar występuje w Journey Forbidden i Universal Orlando, gdzie wyraża niechęć do Harry'ego Pottera i Albusa Dumbledore'a *Jest przodkiem zarówno Harry'ego Potter'a jak i Voldemorta. Jego przodkami są prawdopodobnie Herpo the Foul, a potomkami Peverellowie. *Slytherin jest podobny do Antona LaVey'a - założyciela Kościoła Szatana *Prawdopodobnie jego różdżka była wykonana z wiązu, gdyż różdżki z tego drewna służą tylko czarodziejom popierającym ideę czystej krwi en:Salazar Slytherin fr:Salazar Serpentard ru:Салазар Слизерин Kategoria:Czarodzieje czystej krwi Kategoria:Czarodzieje z kart z czekoladowych żab Kategoria:Założyciele Hogwartu